Missing scenes from the Foribidden Game
by HeatherStacieA
Summary: Just some scenes I wished had been given more thought in the FG!


Heather Alpert  
HeatherStacieA@aol.com  
Rating: I would say PG or G. Nothing bad really.  
Summery: These are some scenes in which I was really interested in writing about what Julian's point of view would be. I thought he deserved some thoughts on what his feelings were. :-) Some of the stuff have been slightly alters to what I THINK should have been. Like later with Slug and PC.   
Let me know if you want me to write more for other books or scenes. Hehehe  
  
Missing scene number one.   
  
  
Julian stared at the shut door. It wouldn't open, he didn't even bother trying. She had shut him in. She had shut him in. For a moment his eyes closed, and he felt a weariness wash over him. Then he straightened and a low sound almost like a growl came from his throat. With a determined glint in this eye, he stared at the door. He was ready and he would be waiting when the rune lost hold of it's power. She thought that she could just throw him away. Just shut him in the shadow world and forget about him and it forever. Well no, it wouldn't happen that way. When he got out he would show her the error of her ways. She had betrayed him, made him really think that she wanted him. That she had changed. And yet she had changed. She was braver, less innocent. In a way he respected that. He admired her bravery and her irrationality. What he hated was the reason that she might have done it. For her friends yes, but mostly for him. That boy. He could barely think his name. He had always hated him. Since Jenny and him had kissed behind the hibiscus bushes at age 10. He had wanted to kill him then.   
He knew how humans would think. "How could you think that? He's a child, a boy. He doesn't know better."  
Julian didn't care. The others, he cared very little for them. Felt, very little for them, except envy. Envy that they were able to communicate, to touch Jenny on a continuous basis.   
Except for that cousin of hers. He had strange thoughts about her. Every time he probed his mind he felt the urge to splinter bones. But it was Tommy, her precious boyfriend that really enraged him. The day Jenny had come into his game store and had babbled on about Tom lettering in sports... Well, he had wanted to shake her. The one side he couldn't understand of Jenny was the side that defended her precious Tom. Tom was worthless, a self centered, egotistical, ass. He wanted to kill him even now. He wanted to kill him every time he saw Tom touching her.   
And now he knew that Jenny had mainly shut him in this claustrophobic space for her boyfriend. If it had been for herself or for the others, he knew he would be less furious. He might even be semi understanding. But the idea of shutting him in over that- that boy was almost unbearable. But when he was out, he would correct that mistake. He would fix it so that Jenny understood that only he, was suited for her. That she had promised herself only to him and that it was irrevocable. For now he would just have to wait for the time that he knew would come. The time when he would have his freedom, and a chance to reconcile the situation.   
  
Missing Scene number 2  
  
Something was happening. Julian knew it. He could sense that his imprisonment was about to end shortly. He waited counting the minutes.  
There was a rustling from some where close by. Suddenly it was like a vacuuming sensation. Everything around him was being sucked up into some blank space. He too, felt himself sucked up and then things around him were exploding into a great big ball of light. And there was smell of musk and grass. He was vaguely aware of those two boys, those things that had dared to think those dirty thoughts about his Jenny, vanishing past him. Sucked into the awaiting arms of the other shadowmen. It was doubtful at the time that he could have done something if he wanted to save the two boys, but he might have been able to have some influence. He could have technically said that they were his pray, since they let him out of the closet. But he simply hadn't wanted to. They had wanted to hurt her, and for that he didn't care what type of torture they would experience at his ancestors hands. In fact he felt a feeling of twisted pleasure knowing they would sufferer. When he emerged in full form from the shadow world realm, he walked slowly to the door and opened it. The sun was horrendously bright. He almost couldn't stand it being as he was so used to being trapped in shadows his whole life. But he had a mission, one that he was determined to carry out.   
But he wouldn't approach her at first. First he would need to frighten her, to make her understand how powerful he was. That he was not something to mess with.   
Something glinting on the ground caught his eyes. He knew instinctively what it was. Her ring. Thrown away. Like trash. He bent down appearing calm and took the ring palming it. It was only the tension in his arms and the way his fist clenched the ring that showed any sort of emotion. He did a motion with his fingers and the ring disappeared, filled away for later. She had betrayed him. Betrayal. His beings were not supposed to feel this way. They were only supposed to feel evil and darkness. But right now Julian felt fury and pain sucking him in like a rip tide. He would show her. Show her that there was only one way out of this. Another game, this one she would be sure to lose, and she would be his. He started towards her house, so that he could begin watching her, begin to set his course into action.   
  
  
Missing scene Number 3 (some dialogue taken from original book for fanfic purpose. :-))  
  
Julian felt something like triumph over come him. She was his now, and there was no turning back.   
"Oh God, where are we? Are we there already-at the base?"  
She was practically hysterical. He had to get her to calm down, to realize that this wasn't a bad thing, that she just needed to give in, to yield to him, and everything would be okay. He gave her the best words of comfort he felt he could give her, but she just buried her face in his chest. It was okay though, this was good. She was giving in, accepting the inevitable.   
"It's all right. Just a little step. Then we'll be together, Jenny."  
He began touching her, wiping away her tears of fear. Trying to make her understand with his touch that everything was going to be okay.   
"Together, forever. It was meant to be, Jenny. You know that. You can't fight it any longer." He knew that she was responding to his touch. He could feel the melting and liquidation of her body, as he ran a finger over her lips and jaw.   
"Come with me now, Jenny. I'll go with you. It's time to concede the Game. To surrender." He knew he had her now. He just had to get her towards the black well. Just had to get her to jump in with him and he would possess her.  
"All right. All right , but let go of me. I can walk."  
It was then he knew he really had her. And even still she was still so strong. Not a whimpering sniffling weak girl, but a girl with a spirit like a flame. He loosed his grip to let his queen walk up right.   
Then that he felt her push him. He was so shocked, so surprised that he couldn't even react except to shout as he fell head first into the inky blackness. She had done it again. Outwitted him, tricked him. He could hardly believe it. Was he becoming to overconfident? Was he so convinced that he would win that he wasn't even reading the signs that were loud and clear? Fury welled with him. She thought that she could leave him. That she could just shove him in a hole and that he wouldn't stop her. She really didn't know him very well. He might be slow for an instant, but he had reflexes like a snake. He launched himself out of the whole with his foot climbing the invisible wall. A sort of push with one foot and sliding up onto the surface of the floor. He could see her flash light beam up ahead in the darkness. Bouncing off the walls in the frantic search for the door.  
"Jenny!' He called out to her letting her know that she couldn't keep away from him. That shoving him away wasn't going to get rid of him. He would find away to punish her for her treachery. After all, he still could use her love of Tom against her. Her one and only weakness as far as he was concerned. He watched in the darkness as she pulled at the door and was sucked away into another realm. He watched as she sucked herself into her own trap. 


End file.
